Honesty in the Night
by LAGC
Summary: This is my very first time publishing a piece of fan fiction. I hope I followed all the protocols. I also hope you enjoy the piece. This piece covers a night following a difficult day for the team. The team is exhausted and battered. In the middle of the night a secret is revealed. She is left unnamed to allow the readers to envision whoever they chose in that role.


**Honesty in the Night **

**by LAGC**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or material from The A-Team. That honor belongs to Stephen J. Cannell This simply a piece of fan fiction to share my appreciation for these fine characters.

Author's Note

This is my very first time publishing a piece of fan fiction. I hope I followed all the protocols. I also hope you enjoy the piece.

It had been a rough, very rough day. A long very very bad day.

And now,

It was late, really late. In fact so late that it was actually early morning.

A hotel had been out if the question. Not safe.

She was in the van, trying to get some sleep in the far back - on top of the weapons box.

Ordinarily, when circumstances mandated a van camp out each guy perched in his usual seat to snatch as much sleep as possible. They always gave her the space and minimal privacy of a repose on the gun box.

But not tonight.

Tonight.

Hannibal and B. A. were in sleeping bags outside on the lee side of the van. Each taking a turn at guard detail.

Murdock was perched in the front passenger seat with his feet up on the driver's seat, handgun quickly accessible on the dash. Tucked under his pilot's jacket was his slinged arm. Protecting his newly relocated shoulder. .

Face ... Face was stretched out on the floor of the van on top of a sleeping bag. His broken leg held securely in a stiff home made splint. Hence his allotment of prime sleeping space.

Both he and Murdock had been patched up by the Colonel and given a healthy dose of pain killers to ease their slumber.

The sedation was clearly working on Murdock. On Face, not so much.

She could hear him tossing on the floor. Then she clearly heard him begin to mumble and whimper in his sleep. She had heard each of the guys do this on previous occasions. Murdock and Face were haunted the most often. She had never tried to intervene herself. For one thing, the guys always responded immediately to help the afflicted sleeper. And for another reason, she didn't want to intrude. The team had endured and survived so much together and she didn't want to insult their bond. She also worried that the guys might feel ashamed or emasculated if she helped one of them through a nightmare.

But tonight she had to be the one. Murdock was unconscious thanks to the sedative. Face's pain filled whispers were too low for the men outside to hear. If he kept tossing he'd injure his leg even more. No tonight, it was going to be up to her to sooth him.

While the responsibly did worry her, she was more than willing to step up. This was Face after all. She crept over to him. Gently, she cradled his head in her lap brushing his flaxen hair from his sweat coated brow. That's when she found out he was trembling. Briefly he opened his eyes, blue as a mountain sky, but unseeing their current reality. Just as quickly he shut them again

Quietly she called his name, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "Shush Face. You're okay. Everyone is safe," she whispered to him. "You're in America. Honey you're safe".

Face continued to whimper still trapped by his nightmare, but he did reach out to grasp the arm she had laid across his chest. With that arm she could feel his heart pounding. She had to wonder how horrible the memories he was reliving must be to make his sedated body respond so intensely.

Emboldened by the intimacy of the moment. -B. A. & Hannibal couldn't hear her. Murdock wouldn't hear her. And, as history had shown, Face wouldn't remember anything she said come the morning. - She held Face closer and lovingly kissed his forehead. "shush, Baby, everything is alright. Come on Sweetie, take control of this dream. It's only a dream of a memory. ". She kissed his head again. " you tell those memories to screw off. You survived. You and the guys are safe, baby. " In his sleep, Face tightened his grip on her arm. Clinging to it like the lifeline it was. She continued, " that's right Face, you're safe. You're with me. Honey you're home. You just hold on to me. I promise you're safe with me. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Face stirred. Gave her one more peek at his deep blue eyes and snuggled into her embrace. With that she placed a firm kiss on Face's lips. "You're home baby. You're home"

Then his heartbeat and breathing became more peaceful and he was truly asleep. She leaned back against the side of the van. Sighed wistfully and glanced around the van.

That's when she noticed a fully awake and alert Murdock. The captain had heard and seen everything. She should have realized that no amount of sedation would have prevented him from knowing that Face was in pain. She looked at him with wide eyes knowing she could not deny the truth he had seen. His brown eyes met hers and held the gaze, swiftly searching for confirmation. Finding it he gave her a wry smile and shrug. "Well that explains a lot. You know he doesn't realize it?" All she could do was nod robotically.

"Get some sleep, sugar. You and I can talk ...and plan in the morning" he promised with a conspiratorial wink.


End file.
